Are You Ready
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: He looked to his left so he could see his brother, Estonia.  The other nation was staring back at him... "At least Latvia got out."  Ignore all authors notes except for the bottem one.  One shot but will continue if asked.


**Hey, you've just clicked on this story. Congratulations… I think. I've decided to do a Scary Russia story just because I'm a total Russia fan. this is a one shot but I may continue if asked to. **

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so listen… I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

**Chapter one: Are You Ready To Face Russia.**

The dim light in the dungeon was just bright enough to make out the basic shapes in the room. Lithuania looked around to assess the situation that he and Estonia were in. He could see the large wooden door across the room, knowing it was locked and there was no way out. He could make out the darker splotches on all the surfaces of the room, mold he guessed. He looked behind him and saw the small barred window that was the source of the light. He looked to his left so he could see his brother, Estonia. The other nation was staring back at him with a look of sadness on his face, but still managed to smile, "At least Latvia got out." Lithuania nodded. That had been the plan in the beginning; to send Latvia away to get help from Poland. They had decided to send the little one instead of himself to protect him. The older countries could handle Russia's rage better than the boy could, especially how mad he was now.

The plan had changed somewhat at the last minute when Russia had caught them at the door. The larger nation had managed to catch the two eldest, but had failed to recapture the youngest of the brothers. Ever since then, Russia had come down to the dungeon where they were currently tied to chairs to question them about Latvia's whereabouts. The two had held their ground and refused to give any information, which caused the injuries they now wore like the clothes on their backs. Their faces a rainbow of colorful bruises, ranging in color from red to black to yellow to purple to a sickly green. Cuts and scratches also decorated their bodies that had been caused when Russia got angry with them and he had something in his hand.

Some days were worse than others, like today had been. Russia had come down to the dungeon with that smile on his face as always. It always started the same; Russia would come in and say, "Здравствуйґе, мои мапєңькие Домашңие животңьіе. How are you today?" Smile never faltering, he would circle the both of us. Living with the Russian for so long, he knew Russian well enough to know what he had said, and hated him even more. Russia stopped in front of Estonia, leaning down so he was at eye level with his younger brother. Lithuania wanted to scream at the man, for torturing he and his brothers on numerous occasions,keeping them in the frozen wasteland of his home, making them work like they were maids instead of equal nations. Being the oldest, he tried to protect his brothers, but it always failed in the end. He failed his brothers now by being tied to this damned chair and being unable to do anything to help them.

"Estonia, do you have anything you want to tell me about your brother. Wouldn't you be happier knowing that your Детокое όрата is safe at home and not out in the wilderness somewhere, freezing; wishing he wasn't alone…" Russia was speaking soft and low to his brother, trying to convince him to speak. Lithuania could see it in his brother's face; he wanted to speak, he believed what the Russian was saying. He believed that his younger brother was out in the Russian woods, cold and alone, listening to the sounds of running wolves. He wanted to tell his brother not to say anything, to tell him that Russia's words were lies, but one look at the man told him that if he spoke now he would never speak again. He looked at his brother with pleading eyes, willing him not to speak, even when he saw the tears in the others eyes.

After about ten minutes of nothing from Estonia, Russia got angry, he stood and walked over to a corner of the room where he kept all his "toys for playing with" or so he called them. He came back with a lighter. Both the baltics'eyes widened. When Russia used the lighter, he only held it to the skin for a few seconds, but the pain of the burning flesh lasted far too much longer. They both had various burn marks on their faces pain still lingering in the recently received ones. The Russian didn't waist any time in burning Estonia's skin, making him scream out in agony, tears streaming down his face, most likely burning where they touched fresher wounds. Though he was strong, this was still to much for the younger of the Baltics. Lithuania looked away thinking that, for his own and Estonia's sake, Latvia needed to get to Poland's as fast as possible.

After a while, the torture stopped for Estonia but his cries of pain still sounded throughout the room. Russia had moved on to interrogate Lithuania. He said the same things as he had to Estonia, but he got an answer out of Lithuania. "Aš niekada tau nieko, jūs degtinę gertu bastard!' He yelled at the Russian out of anger. That was probably a big mistake. Russia's eyes hardened and his smile turned evil.

""Tsk,tsk,tsk, Lithuania that's very rude of you. You will be punished for that." He turned and went back to his table and came back with a knife. Slowly, as to ensure maximum pain, he carved deep gashes on Lithuania's body. On his right arm, Russia carved a word into his flesh, _Шаxтьі_, it said.

After he had had his fun, Russia left the older two Baltics alone in the dungeon, bleeding, burnt, and broken. Lithuania hoped that there wouldn't be much more of this. As soon as Poland heard about this, they would be safe. He just hoped it would be soon.

**So that was kind of depressing. I can't help it, the idea was just there, and I had to do something about it. I'm actually kind of disappointed with this, because I love Russia and I am sad because I can write Russia better crazy than not. **

**Translations**

Здравствуйґе, мои мапєңькие Домашңие животңьіе = Hello my little pets. (Russian)

Детокое όрата = baby brother (Russian)

Aš niekada tau nieko, jūs degtinę gertu bastard! = I will never tell you anything, you vodka drinking bastard! (Lithuanian)

_Шаxтьі = _mine (Russian)

**If you know Russian or Lithuanian and I got one of these wrong please tell me because I know nothing about either of the languages and I used the crap translator app on my iPod for this.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
